


Spikes Dog

by Lemoncatfox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Gen, Theres more than that those are just the main two, a lil bit of blood but not much, twilights a little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: She ran off! You're a horrible pet owner Spike!





	Spikes Dog

A young teen was trekking through the snow. He was with a girl the same age as him, and a boy older than him. He was bundled up in a dragon-type jacket. It even had wings on it.

This boys name was Spike. His friends were Diamand Tiara and Shining Amour.

Soon, the 3 arrived in the town to purchase some sled dogs to use to travel. Shining bought a large, powerful alicorn dog, Diamand, a large pup, and Spike a small alicorn dog.

They named them Celestia, Applebloom, and Twilight Sparkle. 

After a couple weeks of buying more dogs, Shining now had a large alicorn dog named Luna, a medium alicorn named Cadence, and an alicorn pup named Flurry Heart.

Diamand bought a small unicorn pup named Sweetie Belle, a little pegasis pup named Scootaloo, and a small pup named Silver Spoon.

Spike had a unicorn dog named Rarity, a pegasis named Rainbow Dash, a pegasis named Fluttershy, a dog named Pinkie Pie, and a dog named Applejack.

 

One day, Twilight wandered off, and when Spike was alerted of this he was immediately frightened. Twilight was the smallest adult dog hes seen! She might die! He put his boots on and ran out, Luna on her trail.

 

Twilight sniffed the ground intently, a strong scent caught in her snout.

Turns out that scent was a bear.

Looking up, she smiled at it.

It didnt return the smile, only raising his claws....

 

"There!" Shining Amour yelled, pointing at a purple shape in the snow.

Spike ran over to her, and picked her up.

She had long scratches over a eye, but was still breathing.

Spike patched her up and they rested for a few days while Twilight healed.

 

This never hinded Twilights exploring nature, though she never wanders too far anymore.


End file.
